vaultofthearchonfandomcom-20200214-history
133262-please-upgrade-the-servers
Content ---- https://twitter.com/NekoNova/status/648894328018964480 | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- No . he works in tech support, he knows everything about servers XD Just pay a little money man , Brillliant !!!!!!!! | |} ---- I'm actually a network engineer so yes I do know everything about servers and even without said knowledge common sense dictates: In all situations "Upgrading" typically fixes most issues for example, are you getting FPS lag while playing a next gen game on ultra high? Perhaps it's time to "UPGRADE" your graphics card. Are your customers lagging while connecting to your servers? Perhaps it's time to "UPGRADE" the servers so customers will not lag when connecting to said servers. Your mind will tell you to type the first thing that comes to mind but I implore you to do precisely the opposite. | |} ---- And if the problem isn't your hardware, but a router hitting capacity along an ISP carrying the data, what good are server upgrades going to do? You can't Magic a new GigE (or 10GigE) into existence.. There's more to running an MMO than 'just upgrade it'. | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- Guilds wars 2 uses a mega server as well as overflow servers Mega server in a sense means all servers are connected Overflow server would mean if a particular server reached a player cap say "150 " in a zone or map a new mini-server called an overflow server is created and is phased out from the original server and if that server gets capped another overflow server is created which phases out again This i solved all the world boss problems but created problems in doing guild missions with guildmates which was rectified by the players themselves so everyone was happy That is why the f2p launch of gw2 was like just another day . nobody even noticed it XD Edited September 29, 2015 by jvjd | |} ---- your right, but there are also so many F2P models out there that never have the issues that are currently happening right now. I am not sure were they went wrong, but most games I have played online never had queue issues like this. I have also played a lot of betas were this problem didnt exist. Its almost like they just ignored all other game issues and did not learn anything from any of the others mishaps. This seems to be a big thing with NCSOFT games games though. I was looking forward to Blade & Soul, now I am not so sure.... Hopefully they fix these problems soon. If it stays this way, you may as well say goodbye to the new flood of players you just got, and be right back were you started. | |} ---- | |} ---- ---- |} EQ1, Rift, Neverwinter, GW2, Fiesta, Dragons Nest, Skyforge, Cabal 1 & 2, TERA, LOTRO, SWTOR, FFXIV, the list goes on and on. I never touched WoW. Most of those games have pretty good player base, even the old ones. Never had an issue. | |} ---- Uhh... NwN had plenty of issues on launch.. they smoothed out after a few days.. SWTOR had issues on conversion (ironically, it's initial launch was pretty smooth..because like WildStar did initially, they opened way too many servers..leading to the inevitable server consolidation - even then there were server queues). | |} ---- ---- A1: NIH syndrome ;) A2: they are maybe still "hardcore" and are running nodes on the real iron instead of VMs so adding more nodes require significant work/downtime, last time I had big surge in net traffic I just needed to check flex-scaling on the cloud provider control pannel and 40 additional nodes sprang into life to handle increased load and dissaperaed when load dropped ... poorly handled surge traffic is not a good sign. | |} ---- Mentok would have gone with Oracles, but that's just Mentok speaking. | |} ---- ---- ---- Thing is, unless you're in their offices, you don't know what they're doing. They don't communicate everything to public, but I can assure that with any software or service, guys are in there hastily working to make resolutions to handle load and performance. I'm no 'fan boy'.. just a player who's played many many games over the years enough to know how it goes. I think some patience is a virtue many people could benefit from. They'll get it handled, may not be perfect, but it'll be handled somehow. | |} ---- Well let us hope they are because of now I do not see them acknowledging the lagg folks are having as well which form e makes game unplayable and I have premium time on account so not fun to let it go to waste. | |} ---- They also didn't advertise it like, at all. I didn't even realize the game was going free. | |} ---- They've been announcing restarts and maintenances for the past 12 hours or so on twitter. Clearly they're working on something. | |} ---- Cougar is doing the ... Really? face | |} ---- ---- Yeah I know , I dont mind if they keep doing more of them as long as it starts to make this better:P | |} ---- Everyone is a network engineer online. Even WoW has times where their servers are lagging. Do you HONESTLY think Blizzard hasn't dropped top dollar on their servers? I work for NASA and my dad works for NCSoft AND Carbine thanks, I think I'd know. (Sarcasm) But hey, it's easy to lie online, right? | |} ---- It will, it just takes time. | |} ----